


Witch Hunt: The Letter

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune tells Glynda how much he admires her.  Every time he does, she smiles even more.Witch HuntPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Glynda (tersely): Mr. Arc?

Jaune (seated across from her in her office): Ms. Goodwitch?

Glynda: I honestly do not understand... how... why you would come to Beacon?

Jaune: *gives her a questioning gaze*

Glynda: If it were not for the intevention of Ms. Nikos, you would have perished in the Emerald Forest. You likely would have perished landing into the Emerald Forest... so, I have to ask you again, why did you think it would be a good idea for you to come to Beacon?

Jaune: I'm sorry, but it's not like I had much to live for.

Glynda: I was afraid of that, and it is perhaps the most dangerous attitude for a huntsman to possess. You will never survive on the battlefield if you do not have a strong will to live.

Jaune: That was... before...

Glynda: Before?

Jaune: I have a team now, and as Ruby pointed out, I'm not allowed to fail anymore.

Glynda: Incredible lucidity from Ms. Rose.

Jaune: RWBY and JNPR are more than enough to keep me alive.

Glynda: That is... quite good to hear. Your skills have improved dramatically, but that is likely only because of how far behind your classmates you were. Beacon is the most elite combat school in the world...

Jaune: Are you going to flunk me?

Glynda: With the way you are progressing, it's likely you will indeed, pass. But you must continue your aggressive approach to training.

Jaune: In that case, the only way I'm leaving Beacon is if I die.

Glynda: *looks him coolly into his eyes*

Jaune: *gives her a yearning look*

Glynda: You are the most amazing student I have ever seen. You essentially started from zero, which brings to question how you ended up here... but that is past. Your skill progression is dramatic, even if you are still trailing behind your classmates...

Jaune: There is something else that motivates me.

Glynda: *gives him a questioning look*

Jaune: *gives her an eager look*

Jaune: You genuinely do not know how amazing you are, do you?

Glynda: *blinks*

Jaune: You definitely work on staying beautiful, but you apparently don't know how amazing you are.

Glynda: *shifts about nervously*

Glynda (accusingly): Mr. Arc?

Jaune: I can assure you I will continue to work as hard as I have. I have a team to take care of. I can't afford to always be lagging behind.

Glynda: *clears her throat with a mild blush*

Jaune: Thank you for caring for me.

Glynda: *blush develops a bit more*

Jaune: If I can be excused?

Glynda: *nods*

* * *

Jaune: Ms. Goodwitch?

Glynda: *turns towards him*

Glynda: Mr. Arc?

Jaune: I meant what I said, Miss.

Glynda: *questioning look*

Glynda: *tries to hide her shocked look*

Jaune: *walks away*

* * *

Jaune and Glynda sat in her office.

Glynda: Mr. Arc, thank you for seeing me.

Jaune: A pleasure.

Glynda: *faintly blushes*

Glynda: I would like to talk to you about your inappropriate conduct.

Jaune: Is it inappropriate to give a woman a compliment?

Glynda: I am afraid...

Jaune: Because you are so incredibly beautiful.

Glynda: *blushes*

Glynda: I am the deputy headmaster of Beacon academy...

Jaune: And I could not have come as far as I did without you.

Glynda: *pauses mid-sentence*

Glynda: *breathes deep, trying to retrieve her cool persona*

Jaune: You've made it quite clear why you are so harsh.

Glynda: I have?

Jaune: We are facing horrifying monsters. Any failure could get us killed.

Glynda: *looks at him*

Jaune: You want us to survive.

Glynda: *blushes and looks down*

Jaune: You care so deeply for us...

Glynda: *nervously looks towards him*

Jaune: so, what is it so wrong for us to care about you in return?

Glynda: *looks him in the eyes for a moment*

Glynda: There are different ways to care for someone...

Jaune: *brilliant smile*

Glynda: *full-on blush*

Glynda: I'm afraid...

Jaune: Ms. Goodwitch?

Glynda: *looks him in the eyes*

Jaune: You are amazing, and we all appreciate what you do for us.

Glynda: *expectant look*

Jaune (giving an enticing look): Some more than others.

Glynda: *shocked, blushing look*

Jaune: *stands, blows her a kiss, and turns to leave*

Glynda: Mr. Arc!

Jaune: I'm serious.

Glynda: Mr!..

Glynda: *clears her throat as Jaune leaves*

* * *

Glynda: *scowls as she looks over Beacon*

Jaune (in her memory): I meant what I said, Miss.

Glynda: *momentarily smiles*

Glynda: *shakes her head, and resumes scowling*

* * *

Glynda: *opens the door to her office only to find an envelope on the ground*

Glynda: *closes the door, picks up the envelope and moves to her desk*

Glynda: *puts the envelope on her desk and just stares at it*

Glynda (internally): I know very well what this entails. Why, then, am I so afraid to open it? Why am I so excited to open it? Why do I find it so enticing?

Glynda: *puts the letter in her desk drawer*

* * *

Glynda: *grading papers*

Glynda: *pauses, opening the drawer, looking at the envelope before closing the drawer once again.

* * *

Glynda: *walking down the corridors*

Glynda (internally): I can't let a student get to me.

Glynda: *smiles*

Glynda (internally): Even if he makes me smile. ESPECIALLY if he makes me smile.

Glynda: *forces a frown*

Glynda (internally): I still cannot believe a student would be so bold...

Glynda: *heady breathing*

Glynda (internally): I wonder what else he would be bold enough to do.

Glynda: *forces a frown and shakes her head*

* * *

Glynda: *reaches into her drawer, and opens up the envelope*

Note: Thank you for being so amazing. -Jaune Arc

Glynda: *clutches the note to her open cleavage*


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *walks up to Glynda*

Glynda: *smiles and blushes*

Glynda: *tries to hide her smile*

Jaune: Your smile is beautiful.

Glynda: *smile widens and blush deepens*

Glynda: *looks about nervously*

Glynda: *tries to say something to Jaune*

Glynda: *clears her throat and forces a neutral expression*

Jaune: I wonder what would happen if others could see your beautiful smile.

Jaune: *makes to step away*

Glynda: *eyes wide with shock, grabs his arm*

Glynda (accusingly): Mr. Arc.

Jaune: *turns to look at her*

Glynda: I believe we need to talk.

Jaune: In public or private?

Glynda: *breathes deep, trying to suppress her emotions*

* * *

Glynda: *places her hands emphatically on her desk*

Glynda: It is highly inappropriate...

Jaune: *gently places his hands on hers*

Glynda: *wide-eyed with shock*

Jaune: You are too amazing... to worry about that...

Glynda: *heady breathing, heart racing*

Glynda: You *breathes* cannot? *breathes*

Jaune: I want to make you happy.

Glynda: *heady breathing*

Glynda: I doubt your motives... are so pure...

Jaune (whispering): I've seen what makes you happy...

Glynda: *heady breathing*

Jaune: *puts his hand face-up on the table*

Jaune: Put your hand in mine.

Glynda: *looks at him for a moment, breathing headily*

Glynda: *looks at his hand on the desk*

Glynda: *looks at Jaune and pauses seeing the intensity in his eyes*

Glynda: *places her hand in Jaune's, who gently embraces it*

Jaune: *places his other hand on the desk*

Glynda: *looks at the hand before looking him in the eyes, seeing that same intense look*

Glynda: *places her hand in his*

Jaune: *squeezes both of her hands*

Jaune: Good witch.

Glynda: *wide smile and brilliant blush*

Jaune: Listen closely.

Glynda: *slowly nods while breathing heavily*

Jaune: I'm going to leave here in a moment, but before I do, I want you to give me two things.

Glynda: *slowly nods while breathing heavily*

Jaune: One, your panties, two the key to your apartment. Nod if you understand.

Glynda: *slowly nods while breathing heavily*

Jaune: I'll be waiting for you at 5:30. Do not be late.

Glynda: *nervously nods*

* * *

Glynda: *opens the door to her apartment and walks inside, only to hear Jaune's voice*

Jaune: Close the door.

Glynda: *closes the door without turning back into the room*

Jaune: *loudly sniffs*

Jaune: You've done well, my - good - bitch.

Glynda: *shutters*

Jaune: Untuck your blouse.

Glynda: *untucks her blouse*

Jaune: Drop your skirt.

Glynda: *unzips her skirt and shimies out of it*

Jaune: Take off the blouse, but leave the corset on.

Glynda: *undoes her blouse, and slowly pulls it out and off before dropping it on the floor*

Jaune: Fix yourself.

Glynda: *adjusts her lingerie, stockings, and then finally corset*

Jaune: *steps up to her*

Glynda: *nervously watches the door*

Jaune: Any last words?

Glynda: *nervously shakes her head*

Jaune: *grabs her about her waist from behind with his left hand*

Jaune: *pulls her panties up to her mouth and nose with his right*

Jaune: Breathe deep.

Glynda: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Remember how much you want this.

Glynda: *whimpers into the panties*

* * *

Glynda: *falls off of Jaune's hips onto the bed*

Jaune: *slaps her ass*

Glynda: *whimper*

Jaune: You're not finished yet, good bitch. You still have to clean me up.

Glynda: *tiredly moves her head to his crotch*

* * *

Jaune: *sits on Glynda's elegant couch*

Glynda: *elegant as ever on her knees in front of him*

Jaune: So, did we learn our lesson?

Glynda: That what makes me happy isn't exactly appropriate, Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612126437543215104/witch-hunt-the-letter-part-iiii) tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612026875690336256/witch-hunt-the-letter-part-iii) tumblog.


End file.
